


I couldn’t help it, I just had to have you!

by Ruby_slippers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slippers/pseuds/Ruby_slippers
Summary: Callum wakes Ben up in the middle of the night in the best possible way, because he just couldn't help himself!!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	I couldn’t help it, I just had to have you!

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block continues on the main fic, so a little one to keep the writing going.
> 
> WARNING - this is just smut!
> 
> Hope it isn't too rubbish :-)

Ben slowly started to come to his senses as he felt warm hands running over his chest and a warm mouth pressing kisses to his neck from the body lying closely behind him.  
He stretched gently as his consciousness came back to him, but it was dark and he felt confused as the hands and kissing started to intensify, one large hand now moving down his stomach and into his boxers as he felt himself stirring.   
“Cal?”

“Hmm” Callum responded as he turned Ben around and immediately plunged their lips together in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into Ben’s mouth as he devoured him.   
Ben was awake now, responding with equal intensity to the kiss as Callum clawed at his boxers pulling them down and removing his own, he took Ben’s length into his hand and began to vigorous jerk. Ben releasing himself from the kiss to let out a deep moan.  
Callum removed his hand as Ben whimpered at the loss, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube, kissing Ben again hard as he placed a slicked up finger into Ben’s hole, quickly followed by a second as he began to scissor Ben open, as Ben moaned into his mouth.

Slipping a third finger in Ben was writhing and whimpering as Callum moved his mouth to his neck, nipping and licking as he thrust his fingers harder and harder into Ben’s warm hole.  
Releasing his fingers Callum quickly dribbled lube onto his rock hard cock as he opened Ben’s legs up, lying between them as Ben wrapped his legs around Callum’s waist.   
Callum lined up to Ben’s hole and thrust in full. 

Ben gasped at the intensity as Callum began thrusting hard and fast, slightly adjusting his angle so that he hit Ben’s prostrate over and over, as Ben started to squeak and whimper with the pleasure. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god” Ben spluttered as Callum kept up the intensity, grabbing hold of Ben’s leaking cock and jerking it quickly, chasing both of their highs.

“Cal, Cal, I’m gonna-” Ben gasped out as white hot cum spluttered out of him over Callum’s hand and across both of their stomachs.

Callum continued to thrust hard, the bed squeaking as he grunted with exertion, sweat beads starting to form on his forehead as he moaned hard into Ben’s neck, chasing and chasing his high.

“Ben!” he shouted as he came inside Ben, slowing his motion as his orgasm vibrated through his body, and with a deep breath he pulled out rolling over to the side of Ben, pulling him into him.

“Wow Cal, where did that come from?”

“I woke up, and you just felt so good next to me, I just had to have you!” Callum said leaning over and kissing up the side of Ben’s face. “Not my fault that you are so fit”

Ben chuckled “Well it was quite a way to be woken up!”

“Hmm” Callum continued cuddling Ben even closer sounding sleepy. “I love you”

“Are you really going back to sleep?”

“I’m tired baby, you wore me out! And it is the middle of the night”

“Cal! You woke me up and I’m awake now, so you can’t go to sleep on me now.”

“I told you I couldn’t help it, you are just so yummy” Callum said sleepily as he squeezed Ben tighter, his breath slowing as he slipped back to sleep.

“Typical” Ben sighed as he snuggled in closer to Callum, closing his eyes and trying to get back to sleep.


End file.
